


The Hunt

by Golddude22



Series: Little Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka is practising her hunting skills, but things don't go... as planned.
Relationships: Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Little Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts), [LilRexsoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/gifts), [Loulines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulines/gifts), [jujuDCEU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/gifts).



> Something fluffy to keep your spirits up. : )

The long grasses of the garden rustled softly as Ahsoka crawled through them, giggling quietly when they tickled her arms, muffling the sound with her hands so she didn't alert her “prey”.

She moved forwards slowly, placing each hand and leg carefully in a manner that was instinctive.

She could sense her targets just meters away and had to suppress the urge to pounce now, wanting to get as close as possible before she made her move.

A minute later, she was almost in position, right at the edge of the garden.

Carefully, she parted the low shrub in front of her and looked out, smiling at what she saw.

Four young Tooka kittens were rolling around in the soft grass of the path, pouncing and tackling and generally being annoying to each other.

Ahsoka held her hand over her mouth to contain her snorts of laughter as she watched them play, not being able to recall seeing anything cuter or funnier than watching them prance about.

But where's their mother? She thought suddenly, looking around, unable to spot her anywhere when she was normally always by their side.

From the grasses next to her, a twig suddenly snapped and the kittens froze, looking in that direction.

Ahsoka froze too, and slowly turned to face the bush, finding herself looking into the bright green eyes of mother Tooka, all set to pounce.

“NO!” she shrieked, springing to her feet and attempting to back out of the bushes.

But it was too late.

Without a sound, the cat leapt at her, knocking over and out onto the path.

Ahsoka froze as the cat walked up her chest and stopped at her head, looking down at her with an almost amused expression.

Cat and Togruta stared at each other for a long moment, then, faster than she could react, the cat lunged and began licking her face.

“No!” she squealed, trying to push the cat away. “Stop it,” she giggled, but the cat didn't listen and the kittens, excited by the commotion, came prancing over and joined in the attack.

By this point, Ahsoka was full on laughing as they all clambered over her and danced around or pounced on her hands and feet when she moved them.

Eventually, they all grew tired of playing and the kittens curled up on her chest, their contented purrs filling the air as, one by one, they fell asleep.

Ahsoka did as well not long after, lulled by their purrs and the warmth they gave off.

And that was how Master Plo found her, half buried by kittens.

“There you are little Soka,” he said with an amused chuckle, carefully lifting the kittens off, before picking her up.

She yawned softly against his shoulder and her arm curled around his as he carried her back to the crèche.


End file.
